


Um Amor de TikTok

by lailights



Category: Kim Samuel (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, TikTok
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: Ser trouxa é sim uma escolha, você escolheu clicar no tiktok do seu colega hétero, isso é culpa sua... ou pelo menos é isso que seungkwan quer falar para hansol.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 3





	Um Amor de TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> Olá caratland e toda internet!!!! Quanto tempo eu não venho por aqui né não? Muita coisa mudou mas verkwan continua sendo real, e é por isso que quando minha amiga susu me deu este plot me vi na obrigação de sair da aposentadoria pra escrever.
> 
> Boa leitura ❤️

— Se você não largar esse celular agora, eu vou ter que te tirar a força, Hansol. – Seungkwan decretou como uma mãe que dá ultimato em um filho mimado.

Mas Hansol pedia por aquele tratamento. Estava ali em seu quarto atracado no celular há horas maratonando a quantidade surreal de vídeos postados que seu crush havia no _Tik Tok_.

Quer dizer, ex-crush. ou sei lá, como se atualiza o status de crush quando você leva um fora bonito? Será que existia algum tipo de divórcio?

A voz de seu melhor amigo soava abafada em seus pensamentos. Só foi prestar atenção quando ele arrancou o celular de sua mão e enfiou no bolso do moletom.

— E nem tenta pegar de volta, senão eu te dou um socão. – Advertiu, com o dedo apontado pro meio de sua cara. Muito sério.

— Respeita a minha situação, por favor? – Hansol exasperou. sabia que não estava em seu auge, mas, pô, devia receber um desconto, né? ele achava que sim.

— Hansol, não dá não, bicho. Você se apaixonou por um cara que é famoso no _Tik Tok_ por fazer aqueles duetos e dancinhas de gosto duvidável. A gente já sabia no que isso ia acabar. E olha que eu te avisei ANO PASSADO!

— Mas cara, olha o jeitinho que ele ri e curte meus comentários! Teve um dia que ele até pediu pra eu segurar o celular pra filmar uma transição, eu achei que estava rolando uma parada entre nós. – Fez um biquinho. — Um romance moderno, saca? o que o _Tik Tok_ uniu o homem não ia separar.

— Bicha burra. – Jogou um travesseiro no amigo. — Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que se apaixonar por hetero não tem final feliz?

Sim, o velho clichê. só que nesse caso o Samuel era tão hetero, mas tão hetero que fedia heterossexualidade. Não tinha brecha ali não, e nem era por maldade. Às vezes as pessoas só eram 100% hetero mesmo. Coitada das gayzinhas com coração frágil e tipo de homem duvidoso que trombassem com um sujeito desse tipo.

Eles eram tão heteros que nem iam perceber quando davam em cima dele. Uma vez Hansol brincou que eles iam fazer banheirão depois da educação física e ele nem se tocou, disse que não era possível porque o banheiro é pequeno.

Samuel Kim era tão hetero que só elogiava os amigos dizendo que eles eram "presença". Ele usava desodorante AXE por conta do comercial que atraía garotas. Só usava shampoo clear porque os garotos propaganda eram os jogadores de futebol do momento. Todo final de semana era uma resenha com muita sofrência marcada, com direito a vídeo dele dançando de forma curiosa com a pélvis no stories. Tudo que ele fazia gritava hétero, mas mesmo assim nosso Chwe Hansol tinha se apaixonado como uma pré-adolescente seguindo os colírios capricho.

— Eu achei que ele era fora do meio só! – o loiro se defendeu, jogando o travesseiro de volta. — Ele ouvia Katy Perry!

— Ele só ouve a música do meme meu nome é Julia! Raciocina, garoto. — Implorou, segurando o rosto do amigo com as duas mãos.

_Hansol tinha ignorado todos os sinais de que o crush era hétero, havia tomado coragem – e uns goles de uma bebida batizada da tal resenha – e decidido que aquele sábado era o dia pra tirar aquilo do peito. Arrumou o cabelo no espelho do banheiro e marchou em rumo ao Kim, que estava encarregado da churrasqueira aquele dia._

_Ele nem deixou Samuel falar, foi logo desembestando o discurso digno de comédia romântica pra receber como resposta um "Cara, você sabe que eu te considero pakas, você é meu bro, mas acho que você entendeu errado. Eu ia apresentar hoje minha namorada pra galera, desculpa. Espero que nossa amizade não mude"_

Ainda bem que Seungkwan estava ali por perto para resgatar nosso protagonista de _fic angst_ , se não ele iria beber mais e dar um vexame histórico que só os mal-amados são capazes.

— Já se passou uma semana, Hansolie, você tinha que desintoxicar dele virtualmente pelo menos. – Seungkwan sentou-se na beira da cama. — E tem mais, todo mundo já levou um fora ou teve um coração partido na vida.

— Já aconteceu em todos os filmes que eu vi, achei que iria lidar melhor.

Pobre Hansol, achou que tinha graduação nas peripécias do amor por ter zerado o catálogo de comédias românticas da Netflix, mas a realidade veio aí pra dar um tapa de luva. E esse tapa ardeu, viu.

— E eu achei que tinha te dito como a realidade consegue sempre parecer inédita. – recebeu um olhar amuado do amigo. — Sei exatamente do que você precisa. Mas tenho que mandar umas mensagens antes…. Você pode ir fazer um lanche pra gente rapidão?

— Você quer que eu cozinhe pra você em meio ao meu luto romântico?!

Seungkwan colocou uma mão no ombro de Hansol. — Encare isso como cozinha terapêutica. Agora vai lá!

E se de fato o loiro não ficasse realmente calmo cozinhando, ele não tinha obedecido. Tudo bem que uma hora ou outra ele se pegou revivendo sua fantasia de cozinhar com o momolado Samuel praqueles videos de casal, mas foi só uma vez, isso indica que ele tá no processo de aceitar a situação. O primeiro passo tem que ser dado, agora só viriam mais dois pra completar. Tendo em mente que esses _dois_ podem ser dias, meses ou o mais provável: anos.

Enquanto isso, o fiel escudeiro do nosso herói tentava fazer o impossível: reunir todas as manas numa call de emergência, quase uma intervenção. Quando você tá na merda é essencial saber que alguém também já esteve tão ruim quanto você, ou até pior, aí sim você lava a alma. Felizmente aquela era a semana seguinte ao período de provas, então todos estavam livres e a toa. E há de quem ignorasse Boo Seungkwan.

— Kwan, já terminei! – Hansol gritou da cozinha, preparando os pratos pra levar pro outro cômodo. — Eu que cozinhei então você vai varrer o quarto depois! – regras da casa, ele já era da família.

Quando adentrou o cômodo, Hansol deu de cara com Seungkwan segurando seu tablet com um semblante sério enquanto a tela piscava com a presença de Mingyu, Jihoon, Tzuyu e Yuju.

— Cara, isso é uma intervenção! – Mingyu brandou a plenos pulmões. Com certeza alguém iria bater na porta dele pedindo silêncio até o final da ligação. — Brincadeira. É que eu sempre quis dizer isso. – riu sozinho.

— A gente já sabe o que rolou com o hétero lá, e mesmo você tendo ignorar os nossos avisos desde o ano passado, estamos aqui pra ajudar. – Jihoon explicou. — Quem vai começar é a Yuju porque ela é a noona, é isso.

— Primeiramente, você que já é a maricona aqui, ok – provocou Jihoon. — Vim dar meu testemunho, pequeno gafanhoto. Tudo rolou lá no oitavo ano quando eu, tomada pela ilusão dos amores de verão dos filmes, achando que todos os sinais de romance tinham rolado, convidei um garoto pra tomar sorvete comigo. No fim do passeio eu achei que ele fosse me beijar, mas ele me deu um high five e disse que nossa amizade ia ser ótima se eu continuasse pagando os rolê daquele jeito. – suspirou.

— Nossa, noona. Pelo menos o meu fora não envolveu gastos. – Jihoon riu. — O meu foi simples até, o cara deu match comigo, me chamou pra casa dele e quando me viu lá começou a chorar e ligou pro ex.

Um coro de "uuuuh" ecoou na ligação.

— Eu já tive um daqueles rolos-quase-namoro que a garota só não me dispensou mais cedo porque gostava do meu gato. – Tzuyu comentou enquanto brincava com as pontas do cabelo. — Eu bloqueei ela em tudo pra nunca mais ela ver nada do meu bebê!

— Uma menina me olhava direto na aula de natação e eu achei que tava arrasando, cheguei nela e na real ela tava afim do meu irmão. – Mingyu deu de ombros.

— Todo mundo já levou um fora nessa vida ou ainda vai levar, é só questão de tempo, viu Hansol? – Seungkwan usou seu tom mais brando.

— É, Hansol. Agora vai, kwan, conta um seu! – Yuju pediu, seu tom contente tinha uma pitada de travessura. — Tu só tá aqui vendo a gente se expor!

— Eu? – Seungkwan disse com um tom de voz fino demais. — Okay… Uma vez eu estava pronto pra abrir o jogo com um carinha, lá na nossa escola mesmo. Era fim da semana de ciências, e eu tinha corrido o mês inteiro pra montar tudo. A gente tinha passado horas e horas juntos. No dia em questão, ele chegou animado dizendo que estava feliz de ter um grande amigo como eu… aí eu só fiquei calado e ri.

— Nossa Kwan, que horas foi isso? Eu passei aquelas semanas todas grudado em ti, e não lembro dessa parada não. – Hansol comentou, confuso. Todos da call deram um tapa na testa. A situação era idêntica a conversar com personagem burro de filme de terror trash.

— Pois é né… – Seungkwan visivelmente aflito tentou desconversar — Eu vou na cozinha beber água. – E saiu voando dali pra esconder as bochechas rubras de vergonha alheia e frustração.

— Vamo lá, Hansol, você é burro ou se faz? – Jihoon indagou. Seus olhos que normalmente eram apenas risquinhos estavam arregalados em total descrença com o cristal de lerdeza que Chwe Hansol era.

— Qual foi a do ódio gratuito pra cima de mim agora? Eu ainda tô sensível ok?! – o loiro se defendeu.

Os olhos de Jihoon quase saíram de sua cara.

— Calma, hyung. – Mingyu interveio. — A gente não pode mexer no fluxo de algumas coisas. Deixa a vida me levar, sabe como é né.

Era de conhecimento geral que o único e marcante fora que Seungkwan já levou na vida tinha sido do próprio melhor amigo. A narrativa _inimigos para amantes_ tinha estancado de _inimigos para friendzone_ desde muitos anos atrás e o cristal de Jeju tinha só aceitado. Nem aquele seu peguete gostosinho da escola vizinha, Seokmin, tinha tido rebolado suficiente pra preencher aquele coraçãozinho que insistia em acender toda vez que o Chwe sorria. Essa era a reclamação principal de sua conta privada no twitter inclusive.

— Acho que nosso trabalho acabou por hoje né? – Tzuyu chamou a atenção. — Tchau pra todo mundo, me chamem pra jogar ludo depois.

E um a um se despediu da call, deixando Hansol reflexivo e entediado naquele quarto. Seungkwan estava aproveitando que a mãe do amigo tinha chego em casa e puxando o maior papo sobre dorama só pra evitar certos assuntos com o amigo no outro cômodo.

Em qualquer momento ocioso os dedos de Hansol já eram automáticos em procurar o ícone da bendita rede social de vídeos, o atalho já era facilitado na tela principal, fora das pastinhas que usava normalmente pra organizar. Ainda encucado com as acusações de Jihoon, Hansol abriu a aba de pessoas que ele seguia se deparando com o último video que o Boo havia postado vindo pro caminho pra sua casa. Ele não gostava muito de usar as tags de desafio, era mais dublagem e até vídeos bem curtos tipo os do falecido Vine. Tinha uma quantidade considerável de seguidores por ser muito carismático, muito mais do que o próprio Hansol, que usava a rede mais pra ver vídeos alheios que postar.

Ele resolveu maratonar o perfil de Seungkwan. Rindo de novo daquelas piadas bestas, dos videos com dancinha que ele tinha obrigado Seungkwan a postar, e de repente, com um comentário inofensivo sua cabeça finalmente deu um clique.

**_minjunie88: esse garoto que aparece sempre contigo é seu namorado? se não for, namorem agora!_ **

**_bookwan: é meu melhor amigo_ **

****

Santo cacetinho, Hansol agora concordava com Jihoon. Se pudesse, dava uma cadeirada na própria cabeça. Ele é o garoto mais lerdo do planeta Terra! E também o mais esquecido. Tinha sido ele que falou como estava feliz de ter um amigo como o Kwan no fim da feira de ciências, ele tinha acabado de ver um filme sobre amigos e fez questão de sair deixando claro que amava geral.

Meu Deus, e ele tinha feito Seungkwan ouvir todas as lamúrias de crush por todos esses anos. Aquilo configuraria crime em algum país, ele tinha certeza.

E aquela vez que eles se beijaram durante um verdade ou desafio?! O fogo nos fundos não era culpa do vinho barato roubado da mãe dele!

Toda uma retrospectiva passava em frente aos olhos de Hansol. Eram tantos momentos que poderiam ter sido interpretado errado que sua cabeça doía. Tudo tinha que ser passado a limpo, sim!

— Filho, a mãe do Seungkwan veio buscar ele, tá bem? – a mãe do Chwe tacou um balde de água fria em todas suas impulsividades. E com um sorriso gentil ainda por cima. — Vá tomar banho e depois desce pra comer.

O prato principal do jantar essa noite era uma bem feita torta de climão.

[...]

Numa ensolarada manhã do pior dia da semana, também conhecido como quarta-feira, Hansol acordou atrasado pro treino de natação. Ele havia se inscrito naquela aula só pra acompanhar Seungkwan – talvez pela promessa de ficar mais alto também –. A adrenalina de estar atrasado também fez com que ele metesse na cabeça que ia esclarecer as coisas com o melhor amigo. Com ele era assim, pá pum. A vida era complicada demais pra rodeios e ele era bem lerdo também.

Havia se passado uma semana desde que ele tinha sacado que o Boo tava em sua friendzone sem querer e isso fez ele pensar bastante. Quer dizer, refletir bastante com a sua cabecinha não era lá essas coisas mas já era um avanço pra quem sempre foi impulsivo como um Pincher. Depois daquela noite que Seungkwan se fez de doido e pediu resgate pra mãe, as coisas andavam bem normais entre eles, se você não considerar que a cabeça de Vernon tava a mil imaginando como dizer que tinha sacado e que tava afim de tentar, e de como se sentia burrissimo de não ter percebido o que estava bem em frente ao seu nariz.

Ele tinha até criado um grupo novo só pra pedir ajuda e ser chamado de lerdo pelo Jihoon a cada 5 minutos. Todos tinham entrado em consenso de que a melhor coisa é a Comunicação e que eles tinha que ter A conversa. As manas só não sabiam que o Hansol ia querer fazer isso bem no vestiário da piscina.

Seungkwan vestido com seu roupão caríssimo que havia ganho de presente de sua avó balançava a cabeça pra tirar a água do ouvido enquanto Hansol batia o pé inquieto não vendo a hora do pirralho Lee Chan se vestir e ir embora.

Que cenário marcante, né?

Assim que o pobre garoto pôs os pés pra fora, Hansol soltou — Sabe, eu tive pensando sobre algumas coisas. – recebeu uma levantada de sobrancelha de Seungkwan. — Coisas que envolvem nós dois.

— Eu não vou te emprestar dinheiro pra comprar roupinha de jogo, Hansol, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva.

— Não é isso, cara! Tô falando sério aqui! – exasperou. — É que eu prestei atenção nuns lances e quero te dizer que finalmente entendi.

— O que? A teoria que eu te mandei sobre Stranger Things? – indagou, vestindo sua camiseta que por coincidência, tinha a Eleven estampada.

— É algo muito mais pessoal!

— A diferença entre pan e bi?

— Porra Seungkwan, me escuta! Eu gosto de ti! – seu tom beirava o desespero.

— Ué, eu também gosto de ti. Que grande descoberta é essa? – rebateu. seu tom de voz era de puro desdém.

Acontece que Seungkwan tinha se blindado sem perceber todos esses anos desde o fora. Aceitar que não iria ter um romance com o loirinho doeu um tiquinho, mas ele se contentava com a amizade. Isso inclua parar definitivamente de imaginar cenários fantásticos em que ele lhe amassaria mais que amoeba pelos cantos por aí, ou melhor: que receberia uma declaração assim, do nada.

Pra convencer Seungkwan precisaria de muito mais. E pensando nisso que nosso herói findou aquele papo aromatizado com cloro e partiu pro plano b.

[...]

O celular de Seungkwan pipocava de notificações do Tik Tok tamanha oito horas da manhã. Ele já estava atrasado pra escola, vinha em pé no ônibus irritado com o aparelho insistente que parecia não parar de vibrar nunca no bolso dianteiro de sua calça jeans.

Ele estava sendo mencionando a todo momento em um post no canal de Hansol. O que por si só já era estranho, já que ele não tinha tanto público assim.

No vídeo em questão, os primeiros segundos já eram chocantes por si só. Do nada, Mingyu e Jihoon apareciam na tela, apontando pra câmera.

**"Ei, você! Boo Seungkwan!**

**É você mesmo, kwan!"**

Tzuyu e Yuju estavam em cima de uma mesinha de centro, posando de lado e com uma mão na cintura. Elas balançavam no ritmo da música.

**"Temos um recado para você!**

**Temos um recado para você**

**E é o Hansol que vai falar!**

**É o Hansol que vai dizer!"**

Eles formaram um grande coração com os braços e Hansol apareceu correndo de trás pra ficar no meio.

"Oi kwan não sou muito bom com as palavras, e muito menos entendo indiretas então vim aqui mandar esse diretão pra ti: aceita sair comigo e trocar umas saliva? É nós"

E o video terminava com o instrumental do refrao de Rain On Me.

Seungkwan quase deixou o celular cair no chão pra ser pisoteado. Não teve tempo de pensar numa resposta online porque a próxima parada era a sua. Praticamente pulou desesperado da porta e chegou todo esbaforido na sala de aula.

Encarou Hansol

E Sorriu, fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa quarentena eu me rendi ao TikTok e meu deus do céu, quantas pérolas esse negócio nos dá. O perfil do Samuel é OURO e se vc estiver se sentindo pra baixo é só ir lá que sai tendo ATAQUES DE RISO ou vergonha alheia. o link: https://vm.tiktok.com/JJoDL5K/
> 
> O video de declaração foi inspirado neste icone aqui: https://twitter.com/pisalute/status/1274953812890071041?s=19
> 
> Além da susu que me deu o plot passo a passo disso e me agraciou com infinitos áudios rindo, como sempre tive o help da jess na história.
> 
> Até a próxima, verkwan é real 🥰


End file.
